Broken Beauty
by Miss P
Summary: Just looking at Bella made the pain of losing everything she'd always wanted so much stronger. A Rosalie oneshot.


**_Broken Beauty_**_  
__By Miss P._

_Summary: Just looking at Bella made the pain of losing everything she'd always wanted so much stronger. A Rosalie oneshot. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. _

*

The everlasting rain of Forks was pouring down over the Cullen mansion. The storm made the trees bend and thunder roared from the black sky. Inside the house a soft yellow light lit up the faces of six persons enjoying each other's company.

Rosalie could hear Esme's warm laughter from inside. Emmett and Edward were joking about something and Alice joined the laughter. Rosalie couldn't help but wonder if they even knew she was missing.

With a bitter look at the house she continued her path into the woods. She didn't look back until she knew she couldn't see the house anymore. It wasn't that she didn't love her family. She truly did, and she knew they all loved her too. But sometimes that love wasn't enough for her.

So much time had passed since that awful night, a lifetime, but sometimes she still remembered it like yesterday. The pain never went away entirely. And now when Bella's come into their life, memories of her own human life was brought back. Just looking at Bella made the pain of losing everything she'd always wanted so much stronger. The human had the life Rosalie would sacrifice everything for, and she was willing to throw it all away, to live her life in an eternal nightmare.

Rosalie stopped and looked up at the sky, letting the pouring rain soak her marble white face. Her blonde locks clung to her face and her clothes were clinging to her perfect body like a second skin. If she'd been human she would have been freezing. The thought struck Rosalie like a kick to her stomach. If she'd been human, she would have been able to feel the cold drops on her skin. Now she didn't feel anything at all except the pain that was ripping through her heart.

She could feel the pressure building up inside of her, her body starting to shake from tears she was unable to cry. Thinking of it made her feel even worse. How she would want to be able to let it all out, if only once. She just wanted to cry, like any other person.

Desperately she wished Emmett would be there. She was longing to feel his strong arms wrapped around her. But she didn't go back; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Though she feared they already knew. It was hard to keep secrets from the Cullen family.

She didn't deserve any of them, especially Emmett. They were all too good for her, and maybe they knew it too, maybe that's why they let her be.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she collapsed at the ground, wrapping her arms around her trying to hold herself together. The rain kept on pouring down and Rosalie leaned her head against her knees, her wet hair shielding her from the falling drops.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting like that, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Rose," the voice called out. "Rosalie?" A hand on her arm made her look up.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Rosalie tried to speak but the words only came out as a hoarse gasp.

Alice put her arm around her sisters cold shoulders, her other hand stroking the wet hair away from her beautiful face.

"I don't remember being human, so I can't possibly say I know what you're going through, but you know you can always talk to me, Rose," Alice whispered compassionately.

When Rosalie still didn't talk, Alice continued. "And you're wrong. You deserve us. You deserve the best Rosalie; don't ever think you're not good enough for being a Cullen. What those bastards did to you doesn't make you any less worth. You're still Rosalie Hale, don't ever forget that."

Rosalie stared at her sister with her eyes misty from tears that refused to fall.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you back inside, you're soaking wet," Alice helped the still shaking Rosalie to her feet. Without any effort the tiny girl picked Rosalie up and ran her back to the house.

"I'm perfectly able to walk on my own Alice, put me down," Alice knew she had meant it to sound harsh, but the sorrow took the edge of her voice and she only sounded defeated.

"You don't look that way to me Rose, besides this is way faster!"

"Emmett!" she called out once inside. All Cullen's turned their heads.

"Alice what's..." Emmett was cut off.

Alice saw his horrified look and quickly calmed him. "She'll be okay, just be there for her, okay?

Emmett nodded. "Of course," he was at Rosalie's side in a heartbeat, taking her out of Alice's arms.

Alice smiled as she watched him kiss his wife's head. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck whispering something so low not even Alice could hear it.

They all watched as Emmett carried Rosalie up the stairs. Edward was looking from across the room. He knew there was a chance Rosalie would never feel whole. Reading her thoughts, he knew how much the memories and never being able to have a life, hurt her. But he also knew that with Emmett by her side, her existence would be somewhat bearable, because at least she had someone who loved her unconditionally. And wasn't that what she'd always wanted?

*

_The End._


End file.
